Shugo chara and Vampire Knight cross over fanfic
by EmilyAnimeLover22
Summary: a funny vampire knight and shugo chara fanfic about the main cast of shugo chara and vampire knight at cross academy. includes the parings IkutoXAmu YuukiXKaname UtauXKukai RimaXNagihiko TadaseXRima. sorry im not good at summery's but no TadagayX Amu!
1. Ch 1 The Break Down

Ch 1 The break down 

Amu's light blue Vw polo trundled down the abandoned road, it was past midnight and Amu had been driving for hours now. She was driving to a town called Transylvania where there was supposedly vampires 'yeah right' she thought. Suddenly her car came to a abrupt stop making Amu hit her head on the steering wheel "Ow" she muttered, rubbing her bumped head , she tried to turn the key in the ignition but found the car wouldn't start again. "Dammit!" she said loudly pulling open the door and kicking it closed. She knelt down to check the tires, not to her surprise two of them were flat and she only had one spare. She pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled out her pink Samsung, she flipped out the key board and was about to type in the break down company's number so they could come to tow her to town only to find she had no signal. She was now wishing that she had listened to her parents about coming to Transylvania.

Flash back

But mum why can't I go to Transylvania collage, I can afford it and its got a great program" Amu moaned to her mother. Her mum sighed "Amu its a long way from home and where would you stay?", "it has dormitories so I can stay there" Amu argued. Her mum looked at her in awe "you really want to go that badly?" Amu nodded her head and smiled. "But... ,there was always a but, if this ends badly you only have yourself to blame Hinamori Amu" Amu didn't reply she just ran upstairs to her room to pack.

End of flash back

Amu got into the back seat of her car and locked all the doors. But still cold air came through the cracks in the doors, Amu shivered and cursed her cheapskate Dad for not fixing her heater before she left. She pulled her arms closer to her chest and also cursed herself for not wearing something warmer. She was wearing knee high blue socks with a black skirt and blue belt around it she wore a short sleeved white top and a blue tie to top it off she had white baseball boots, a few bracelets on her arms and two side bits of her hair were tied off to the side with two blue X clips. She leaned back onto the seat and let out a sigh "Now ill never get to the collage of my dreams".


	2. Ch 2 Meeting the gang

Ch 2 Meeting the gang

Amu looked out of the car window and saw a girl running towards her car and tap on her window (Take a guess). Amu opened the window to look at her, she didn't even look out of breath or cold from the chilling atmosphere outside. She had long brown hair that reached her waist and dark chocolate eyes, her skin was milky white and she was wearing some kind of school uniform (if you guessed Yuki you were right, you win nothing!). "Hi I thought there was someone out here, did your car break down?" she asked concernedly, "Yeah and I was on my way to cross academy im the new transfer student" Amu explained. The girls eyes widened "Your Hinamori Amu?, Amu nodded and got of her car "that means your in my class, im Yuki Cross the headmasters daughter" Yuki explained putting her hand out and shaking Amu's. "Do you know anyone who can fix my car?" Amu asked hopefully "sure I do my friend Kukai is great with machines and you can stay at my house till tomorrow" Yuki said over the moon to have met such a nice girl. "Wow are you sure I wouldn't want to caus any trouble?",

"Its no problem come on, ill get your bag!" Yuki said opening the cars boot and grabbing Amu's suitcase. Amu gasped as Yuki lifted it easily over her shoulder "how did you lift that, it weighs like a tonne?" Amu asked in awe. Yuki quickly said "im a school guardian so I have to be strong" she rubbed the back of her head and laughed awkwardly. Amu sighed and thought 'there's something she's not telling me'

Yuki led Amu to a big white stone castle "you live here?" Amu asked clasping her hands to her chest, 'its like something out of a fairy tale' she thought. Yuki walked through the door and yelled "I'm back!". A tall pale man sauntered through another door, he was wearing a white school uniform that looked like a boys version of Yuki's his hair was dark brown and so were his eyes. Yuki ran up to him and hugged him "Kaname when did you get back?", Kaname smiled down at her "Just about ten minuets ago why did you miss me?" he said a small smirk had made its way to his lips. Yuki blushed and unlatched herself from him. "Oh Kaname this is the new transfer student Amu Hinamori her car broke down so I said she could stay here for the night, is that okay?" Yuki asked. Kaname smiled at Amu, who was feeling awkward in this loveydovey situation "Sure I don't mind but did you ask the others?".

Just as Kaname spoke a bunch of teens ran down the stairs. "Who is this?" asked a beautiful girl with blonde pony tails who was being held by the waist by a boy with brown hair and green eyes, next to them were another couple the boy had short blonde hair and pink eyes and the girl had ginger hair in pig tails tied with ribbons. There was also a boy with long purple hair and next to him was a short girl with long blonde hair that nearly reached the floor the last guy had green hair and glasses, his nose was stuck in a book, they were all wearing the school uniforms that Yuki and Kaname were wearing and they were also all very pale. "This is Amu Hinamori she will be staying with us until classes start tomorrow". The girl with blonde hair walked up to her and shook her hand "Hi im Utau and this is my boy friend Kukai" she said motioning to the boy holding her waist, who raised his hand, grinned and said "Hey". "The others are Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima and Kairi she said pointing to the gang (If you don't know who these characters are, your loss, look it up!). Yaya ran over to Amu and yelled "Hiya Amu-chan I will take you to your room!", "Um sure" she said looking at Yuki to save her but Yuki just shrugged her shoulders and continued talking to Kaname. Amu found herself being pulled up the twisted stairs to a huge white room. Yaya said "Ikuto will bring up your bag" and she left the room. "Who's Ikuto?" she asked, but her question fell on deaf ears as Yaya had already left.


	3. Ch 3 Ikuto … wait who?

Ikuto: Yes! im finally in this story

Emily: Sorry it took so long

Amu: lets just get on with it shall we, Ikuto disclamer please

Ikuto: EmilyAnimeLover22 doesn't own Shugo chara or vampire knight caus if she did I would have killed Tadagay by now

Emily: if only I owned you :'(

Ch 3 Ikuto ….. wait who?

Amu sat on the soft white bed and breathed out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. She stretched her arms above her head, there was nothing more she wanted to do than have a warm shower and jump into bed, but she had to wait for this Ikuto guy to bring up her stuff, since she had no clue how to find the main living room, because the castle was huge. Amu got up and decided to explore around her room for the night, the walls were a nice pale pink and it had completely white furniture and a door to her own bathroom, there was also another door and a balcony. She walked to the door and knocked on it, when no one opened it she slowly slid it open and peeked inside. The room was entirely dark blue, the furniture the walls everything. Amu was about to go in to get a better look when the hairs on her neck stood up and she felt someone's hot breath fanning down her shirt. A soft but deep voice suddenly came from right behind her "You shouldn't be nosing around in other peoples rooms" Amu gasped and turned to see a boy two years older than her his hair was a dark blue and so where his eyes unlike the others he didn't wear the school uniform, he wore a outfit like it but a lot less formal, he had a lazy smirk plastered on his face, he had a look in his eye which seemed playful and extremely pale skin. "I did knock" Amu stuttered nervously trying not to look into his hypnotizing eyes. "you are a total perv trying to sneak into a guys room" The boy said grinning "Shut up, im guessing your Ikuto right?" Amu asked tilting her head. "Yeah that's me but I don't know your name" Ikuto leaned in so he was a hair away from Amu. "A girl who likes her personal space" Amu answered glaring at Ikuto half heartedly. Ikuto leaned back and sat on her bed "there you've got your space so what's your name strawberry?" Amu blushed at the nickname "Amu Hinamori". Ikuto looked up her and mused "Amu huh cute name", Amu had to fight off her blush and she asked "Why are our rooms connected?" Ikuto's eyes seemed glued to her face "Im not sure but I think its fate that we are staying next to each other" Amu rolled her eyes and retorted "I doubt fate would want me to be staying even a mile near you". Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and stood up to leave "Ill be back in a hour, be ready for dinner by then" then he left closing the door behind him "Hey Ikuto is there a lock for that door" Amu yelled after him. But all she heard for a response was him chuckling and a quiet "sorry no".

She huffed and silently prayed there was a lock on the bathroom door as she wasn't quite sure about the fair skinned pervert boy that lived next door. She grabbed her toiletries and shampoo, then when she walked into the bathroom and found it didn't have a lock. Amu pouted and managed to Jam the door closed with a stool (a very tall stool may I add).

Amu emerged from the bathroom feeling relaxed and had completely forgotten the whole situation with Ikuto at that moment. She was only wearing a towel around her and a towel wrapped around her head. She moved to her suitcase and pulled out her outfit for the evening it consisted of, a long frilly pink and white top with white shorts and she wore black high heeled sandles (not that high XD ). Amu decided to leave her hair mostly down apart from two small bunches on the top of her head. Finally happy with her appearance she sat on her bed listening to Owl city (yays!) on her Ipod whilst daydreaming. Amu was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Ikuto sneak in through the door and sit next to her on the bed, well until he pulled her backwards into his arms. Amu squeaked and unplugged her earphones "Ikuto lemme go!" she yelled at the boy. Ikuto chuckled and let her go, Amu jumped up from her bed and dusted herself off and checked her hair in the mirror, "so are we going to dinner or not?" Amu asked as she walked out of the room, Ikuto followed her and muttered under his breath "I could never say no to you Amu".

This is my third chapter and I hope you liked it since i still have to edit some of the first chapters thanks for readin x


	4. Ch 4 ties

Amu: Whhyyy is this happening to me do you hate me Emily?

Emily: No Amu I don't hate you why do you ask?

Amu: Because of what we find out in this chapter!

Emily: Amu shut up don't give it away! Disclamer please!

Zero: EmilyAnimeLover22 does not own Shugo chara or Vampire Knight but she wishes she did

Emily: Wait Zero! what are you doing your not even in the story yet!

Zero: (Takes off his shirt) Fanservice

Emily: (Face Palms)

Amu: (Faints)

Chapter 4 ties

Ikuto pulled Amu down what seemed, like millions of flights of stairs. "Hey slow down or im gonna trip" Amu yelled at Ikuto pulling her hand from his grasp. "Sorry I forgot your not used to running up and down these stairs everyday like I am" Ikuto answered slowing down his pace to walk next to Amu. Amu smiled up at him "its alright" Ikuto found himself smiling with her, it was as if her cheerfulness was infectious. They had finally made their way to the dining room where all the others were, Amu sat in between Yuki and Ikuto, she was enjoying herself until Yuki told her something which made her face drop. "Hey Amu I heard from the headmaster that the dorm rooms are full" Yuki said casually, Amu looked at her shocked and almost chocked on her drink. "Are you serious where the hell am I going to stay I was so looking forward to going to school there!", Amu's head hit the table in sorrow. Everyone looked at her in pity until with a clang Yaya was off her seat and standing on the table. "Hey listen up everyone Amu-chan can stay here with us" She yelled so the whole of Transylvania could probably hear her. "Yaya that is a good idea but can you get off the table please" Yuki said calmly, Yaya jumped off of the table and sat at her seat grinning from ear to ear. Amu sat there stunned could she really stay here with some people she barley knew, sure she got along with Yuki and Ikuto even though he was a bit of a pervert, and Yaya seemed to like her but what about the others whom she hadn't even said a word to. Kaname then spoke up "Im fine with it but it is really up to the others" he smiled warmly at Amu and she was sure it was because she was Yuki's friend, that was the only reason he was letting her stay. Ikuto slung his arm over her shoulder "Im good with the strawberry staying" Amu crossed her arms over her chest whilst trying not to blush. Yaya and Yuki both said at the same time "I want her to stay". Everyone's gazes were then aimed at the people who hadn't answered, Utau had never seen her brother so happy with a girl before so she then answered "im fine with it" in a neutral tone . Kukai smiled at them "if Utau's good with it then I am too". But what everybody but Amu noticed was Yuki giving everyone who hadn't answered a weird look and they suddenly yelled out "she can stay" Yuki facepalmed and the others looked at them weirdly, Amu was just holding back laughter. As soon as they were finished Ikuto pulled Amu up and said "Ill take you back to your room" Amu thanked everyone for their kindness and then her and Ikuto left. Suddenly all eyes were on Yuki and Kaname "Why are you allowing a human to stay here" Kairi asked slightly confused. "Let me explain" Yuki said facing everyone.

FLASH BACK

Yuki and Kaname were sitting in the living area when Ikuto came in after seeing Amu and he had a weird look in his eyes. Kaname immediately knew something was up "Ikuto what's wrong?" he asked hastily Ikuto looked at Kaname with every ounce of seriousness and said one word, "Amu". Kaname's eyes widened "are you serious" he asked his eyes boring into Ikuto "Yes iv never been more serious than I am now". Yuki looked at the two guys with concern "What's wrong with Amu?", "Nothing Yuki, it's just Ikuto has formed a bond with her" Kaname explained . Yuki's eyes widened and she sprung up from her seat "Omg this is great I knew you would eventually find someone we have to tell her!". Kaname smiled at his over excited girlfriend "All in good time Yuki but the first thing we have to do is get her to stay as close to Ikuto as possible otherwise It could possibly mean drastic things for both of them" Yuki nodded in agreement "does that mean she will be in the night class with us and that Ikuto will eventually have to change her" Kaname just smiled and turned to Ikuto "That all depends on Ikuto" Ikuto stared down at his feet and said "Im going to go see Amu see ya".

Everyone looked at each other speechlessly, until Utau clapped her hands and said "Yay im glad Ikuto's finally found someone even if she is a human I though he was going to be forever alone" everyone sweat dropped apart from Yuki who was resting her head on her hand in a gun shape and said "well he seemed like the emo type to me". Utau glared at Yuki "my brother is not an emo, I think I would know that". "Oh well I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens next" sighed Kaname.

Amu: Holy Shit! (pulls out a chainsaw)

Emily: Okay amu please don't kill me

Ikuto: What do you mean Emo! (has a baseball bat)

Emily: Hey that was Utau not me

Amu, Ikuto: BUT YOU WROTE IT!

Emily: Okay true... thanks for reading ill hopefully post the next chap if Im not dead, and thanks for the one person who followed me!


End file.
